


not flesh and blood, but the heart

by TheOtherOdinson



Series: Lost Son [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Family Drama, Gen, Loki Has Issues, Odin's Parenting, even more of them than before
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 15:53:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7807990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOtherOdinson/pseuds/TheOtherOdinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki does not understand the strange, foreign king who keeps him prisoner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	not flesh and blood, but the heart

"Is there a way for me to contact your...Thanos?"

Loki tried to cover his surprise at the question. He had not spoken directly to this king in many days. Not since he came to see Loki in his cell. When Loki told him who he was.

Loki was uncertain why he had had done that. He shouldn't have told the man anything. He knew better.

Father would be angry if he knew.

"Why?" Loki asked, convinced the king could not hear the quiver in his voice.

The king studied him before answering. His steady regard made Loki nervous. He wanted to move around the expansive room that served as his prison, find somewhere to stand that didn't feel so open. Exposed. He couldn't force his feet to take a step. Feeling rooted to the place he'd been standing when the king first swept into the room and stood before him.

This king was not a large man. He was smaller than Loki, in fact. Yet he filled the room in a way that made Loki feel small.

Much like he did when he was standing before his father.

"I promised I would help you. I will keep my word. If I could speak directly with him, perhaps we can resolve this matter all the sooner. And..." the king hesitated. "And return you to your family."

The king smiled weakly at him. Loki fought the urge to flee.

 

***   *   ***

 

_I fear Eir's treatments aren't working._

_We must give it more time._

_Hasn't it been long enough?_

_We'll try something else if we must. Consult with healers from other realms._

_And if those fail as well? What will become of him, Odin? Is our son to spend eternity under guard in his own home, afraid and staring at us as though we are strangers?_

_It will not come to that._

_No?_

_No. I won't allow it._

 

***   *   ***

 

The king said his name was Odin. But Loki heard many refer to him as Allfather. Perhaps that was part of his title? He wondered what it meant.

Loki did not ask.

He worried at the king's interest in him. And his family's. The queen still visited each day. Every time the door swung open, he could see her son - the one they called Thor - hovering beyond. Loki paced relentlessly, mind working, trying to understand what they wanted from him. Why did they keep him here instead of the dungeons? Why didn't they interrogate him? Torture him?

Loki knew what happened to prisoners. His father told him many times, and he'd witnessed it for himself on Sanctuary.

So why was he still alive?

 

***   *   ***

 

_I thought you said moving him back to his own rooms would help?_

_I believe it has, Allfather._

_Oh? I see no sign of improvement._

_Before he fell into the Titan's hands, Loki was smart and perceptive. He still is. That couldn't be taken from him._

_Your point, healer?_

_My point is Loki knows something is not right. He knows he's not being treated like a normal prisoner. Loki was always one to trust his instincts. I believe those instincts are at war with what was done to him. How long do you think Loki can go on ignoring them, not questioning everything around him?_

_You're telling me to trust the instincts of one who's been broken to will of the Mad Titan?_

_My king, I'm telling you to have faith your son is still there. And we can reach him._

_You'll forgive me if I grow weary of waiting for my son to return._

 

***   *   ***

 

The king came back again the next day. The guards were slow this time closing the doors behind him. Loki couldn't see the storm commander. Only one old man between him and the way out.

Loki charged at him. He was within reach, ready to lash out and throw the king aside when the king suddenly reached out.  And Loki hit the nearby wall hard, sliding down to the floor in a graceless heap.

The old king leaned over him with a grimace and held out an open hand.

Loki scrambled away from him and climbed back to his feet unaided.

The king's face fell, just as the doors were wrenched back open all the way and the storm commander rushed into the room.

 

***   *   ***

 

_Father, he will not stop trying to escape. I fear what will happen if he succeeds. This cannot continue on like this for much longer._

_I know, my son._

_What are we going to do?_

_We have gathered all the information we can. It is time to apply pressure and force his hand._

_I take it you have already spoken with Heimdall?_

_I have. He has the Tesseract at hand, and is ready to act._

_And are you, Father? Ready?_

_I have no choice but to be. Your brother's future depends on it._

 

***   *   ***

 

Again the king returned, his towering golden son following close on his heels. The queen was already there. Loki had been standing as close to the open balcony as the magical field would let him, listening to her stories about her children. He wondered at times where her other son was, the youngest, but didn't ask. She stood on her husband and son's approach.

The king gave her a long look before turning his attention to Loki. Loki's back stiffened in response to that calculated gaze.

"Loki, I am prepared to contact Thanos and speak to him directly regarding your well-being. Is there a message you would like me to convey to him?"

Loki shook his head mutely as his heart began pounding in his ears. He felt dizzy.

"Are you certain?" the king asked while his queen clutched at his arm.

Loki opened his mouth to speak and closed it again just as quickly when he found he couldn't. He stared down at his feet for several long moments as he cleared his throat and worked moisture into his mouth.

"Tell him..."

"Yes?" the king prompted.

Loki breathed deep, clearing his mind. He stood very straight, clasping his hands behind his back as he looked steadily back at his captors. "Tell my father I am sorry. For having failed him. I will accept whatever punishment he deems fit for my failure."

The king and his son stared at him with expressions Loki could not name. The queen made a sound that caused his heart to squeeze painfully in his chest.

Loki did not look away. Perhaps his father would forgive him. Perhaps he would be allowed the chance to make amends.

Perhaps he would be allowed to go home. At last.

 


End file.
